


Sugar and Spice, But Nothing So Nice

by BitterBunny



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: (seb is still a demon tho), Age Play, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, M/M, Pornstars, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Sugar Daddy, cam model, dubcon (but not between the two love interests), emotionally at least, more tags and characters will come in future chapters, the smut kinda happens right away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterBunny/pseuds/BitterBunny
Summary: Humans always seem to crave the vulgar, and a 13-year-old boy teasing men on the internet fit that bill. Though, it’s not like that man was exactly human.





	1. The Sins You've Paid For

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was inspired by a roleplay done with my good friend @Olili, and i got a lot of help with the finer details from @sevakurosavilia. i hope i manage to write all the chapters i have planned, though ill probably end up very slow sorry  
> (chapter one title from the ballad of mona lisa by panic! at the disco)

It was a sinful profession, he knew. It practically made him a whore, to spread his thighs before a camera, seeking the attention of older men who hid behind screen names and generous sums of cash. But somehow that only made it better for him, the feeling that he was doing something wrong, violating his own virginity at such a tender young age. He didn’t care so much about the money and the sex as he did about the greed and the lust, the sins that defiled and dirtied his innocence, made him feel like his life was something worth living, that he was someone interesting enough to associate with. That’s probably how that man felt too, he realized, that the novelty of an attention-seeking boy of his age was enough to be a draw on its own, regardless of what exactly he did on camera. Humans always seem to crave the vulgar, and a 13-year-old boy teasing men on the internet fit that bill. Though, it’s not like that man was exactly human.

“Thanks a lot, mister~”

Another hefty donation from an anonymous user, probably an ugly middle-aged man with a wife and kids, hiding his shame from the world and getting his rocks off to some teenage boy online as some way of repairing his boring, broken life. Pathetic, but who was he to complain?

The boy paid his recompense, turning his back to the camera and looking over his shoulder as he slowly removed his top, exposing the pale, soft skin below. His thighs pushed together under the pleated skirt, the sliver of skin above his white cotton socks teasing to the striped panties he was almost certainly wearing beneath the skirt. The sailor top was off now, and the curve of his spine led down to the waistband as his arms crossed over his chest.

“I-I dunno, I’m embarrassed… Do you really want me to turn around?” His voice was intentionally meek, stirring up further ideas of childish innocence and intentionally teasing the exact type of men he knew logged into his stream every week, manipulating more money out of them before he would turn off the stream and leave them alone in their own shame. And yet, despite being used, they always came back to pay him another visit the next week.

The tone chimed on his laptop, signalling someone new joined the stream, and he turned to check. SebastianMichaelis165. Such an obviously fake name.

“Hiya, Mister, welcome~” Really, it didn't matter to him who joined, as long as they paid their fair share. He wasn't running a free show here.

A small influx of money, £550, his usual asking price for a strip. “Take the skirt off, lamb.” The new guy was rather bold, he surmised.

“Oh? You're quite impatient, Mister… But okay, I'll do it for you.” He faced the camera, rising up on his knees and sliding the waistband of his skirt down his hips and off his thighs, making sure his hands trailed slowly across his skin, feather-light touches followed by an exaggerated gasp. As always, donations started flooding in the moment there was a peek of his panties, his small erection just barely contained under the stripey fabric.

£300. Enough for a question. “How old are you, boy? No lying now.”

He gave a little giggle, shifting his socked legs together and covering his crotch rather ineffectively. “I’m only 13 years old, Mister, no lies. Will you promise not to tell my mummy and daddy? I don't wanna get in trouble…” His donation total skyrocketed again. All his fans were disgusting indeed.

SebastianMichaelis165 was silent for a bit. Maybe he wasn't as much of a creep as the rest of them. Oh well, he's had run-ins with the occasional do-gooder who stumbled across his channel and tried to “expose” him as underage. For all he cared, this “Sebastian” guy was a cop. He didn't really care much anymore. It's not like they could find him in real life anyway.

Just as he was thinking that, another chime came in. Someone new had signed up for his VIP channel, with quite the hefty £1200 fee. This SebastianMichaelis wasn't a cop after all, or if he was, there sure was a lot he was repressing.

“Aww, that's so nice of you, Mister Sebastian. I dunno if you know my rules, but when we get a new VIP, he gets to choose my toys!” He leaned over, grabbed something off camera, and pulled a sleek, mahogany box with an antique metal lock onto his lap. He opened it towards the camera, showing off an array of toys and vibrators of all types, clean and new and ready to be used. “Whatta ya think, Mister? I have a pretty good collection, hm? What do you wanna see me play with tonight?”

“The big, sleek vibrator in the front. I want you to get all the way to the hilt.” The text on the screen always seemed dry and mechanical, but Sebastian's seemed that much more blunt compared to the meandering way the others typed.

The boy held up the toy in question, licking his lips. “Up to the hilt? I've never done that before, Mister… But if you donate a lot, I'll make sure to try my best, okay?”

£700. “Will that be enough?”

The boy swallowed his spit, almost surprised at the generosity. “Mhm, that's plenty…~” He reached for the bottle of lube he kept in the drawer of his nightstand, when another donation notification stopped him.

£800. “Take it dry. That's how I would fuck you.”

The straightforwardness made a shiver go down his spine, and he chewed his lip. “..Dry..? I dunno if I can do that… But you've been so generous, so…” He reached back, unclipping the snaps on his panties and making a show of spreading himself with his hands. “I'm gonna try, just for you, Mister Sebastian. Make sure to keep donating for me, okay?”

The boy settled himself above the toy, leaning back on his haunches and holding it between his ass cheeks. With a playful poke of his tongue between his lips and his ironically practiced expression of innocent concentration, he took a deep breath, spread his hole with his fingers, and slid an inch of cool metal inside. He gasped and closed his eyes, already overwhelmed by the stretch. He made it a rule of his to only prepare himself if a client asked him to, but while that rule did make his little show more to the point, it meant he had to get himself more accustomed to the girth of his toys on his own time. This was a new one, that he wasn’t quite familiar with yet.

He had a steady stream of money rolling in by this point. He always wondered how his audience could click the donate button with their hands in their pants. Probably why messages slowed around now too.

One name kept popping up in the donations list, this SebastianMichaelis, of course. £500, 600, 700, climbing more and more with each second it took the boy to slide the toy deeper into himself. His breath started to catch in his throat, the all too familiar stinging sensation buzzing through his skin and numbing his nerves, making blood rush hot to his face. It was always distracting, no matter how experienced he got at it, but he attempted to speak through it anyway.

“Y-You're super duper nice, Mister Sebastian… Do you have any more requests for me? I really wanna turn this one on for you…” He paused to catch his breath, settling himself down about three-quarters of the way. “M-Mn, I'll take two-hundred more to make it go, okay?”

As expected, £200 from the man came in easily, along with a message.

“You look spectacular like that. Don't forget to get all the way to the hilt, now.”

The man seemed strangely calm, unlike most of his clients when they texted at this stage. He had even seen a drop off in viewers once he started asking for more frequent fees. Turns out some would rather have a free show, and a demanding little boy wasn't their idea of a good time.

“Okie dokie..~” He gave a breathy giggle, just more of his paper-thin charade, and thumbed over the button on the base to turn it on. Immediately his lips parted to a honey-sweet moan, his thighs involuntarily spreading and the weight of his body pushing him down onto the toy further. The boy could feel it pressing inside him, massaging the same familiar spot and spreading a gentle wave of pleasure through his lower half. The vibrations sent shudders up his spine, making his shoulders twitch and threatening to spill tears from his eyes.

Like clockwork, donations picked up again, and he let the toy buzz in him as he leaned over to rummage around off camera. His hips twitched with each wave of vibration inside him, thighs folding together in front of him and restlessly shifting together. He appeared back in frame holding a rather plain-looking leather collar, shaky fingers quick in fastening it around his neck.

“I-I almost forgot about this..! Hey Mister Sebastian, since you're new, I'll explain, okay? This collar is super special. If-...If I pull this cord, it'll tighten one more notch. Every time I reach another four-thousand pounds, I make it a little, ah, tighter. So if you donate a whooole lot, then you get to make me sound all wheezy, and I guess these guys really like that kinda stuff, r-right..?”

Before the boy's final word had entirely ended, a hefty sum of £4,000 came in right off the bat. The thought crossed his mind that this man seemed almost desperate… He wondered for a second what kind of person he was beyond the screen name, and what kind of life he led.

But that thought stopped as quickly as he could pull the cord, the collar beginning to hug his throat. By now he had become far too desensitized for these first few notches, since he had started working the collar into most of his streams. It was quite a hit, and a money-maker to boot.

The boy’s small hand closed around the base of the toy, holding it in place as he moved himself up and down on it, feeling the skin inside him catch and burn with the movement. Another moan left his lips, this one more brash and desperate than the last. The sheer width of the toy filling him to the brim, sliding dry and rough into his unprepared ass left him reeling, doubled over himself as shots of pain and pleasure mingled inside him. The vibrator didn’t help either, jumbling his thoughts and clouding his vision.

£300. Another question. “Are you a masochist, little boy?” Again, that smooth, calm way of typing lending itself to a man who had better things to be doing than watch a preteen defile himself for money piqued his interest, rousing his curiosity for a moment.

“Ah, yes, I am..~ Does that excite you, Mister?” He kept his eyes on the camera even as they watered. The tone chimed to another 4,000. He tightened the collar another notch, feeling it cut into his skin a bit. He couldn’t move his neck freely at this point, and his breaths became more labored.

His thighs rested on the silk sheets now as he slowly slid himself all the way to where his thumb held the flared hilt of the toy. He took a moment to catch his breath, his head wanting to bow, but stopped by the stiffness of the collar. He sighed in annoyance at it and settled for leaning back against the frame of his bed instead, giving the camera a better view of where the toy entered him.

“I… I did it, Mister… I got aaaall the way to the hilt… Like you told me to…” His words came out through breathy moans, eyelids feeling heavy as he felt a tear slide down his soft pink cheeks. He raised himself an inch on his heels, keeping himself moving on the toy.

“Very good job, little lamb. Does that toy have another notch on it, or just the one?”

“Ah, ah, you didn't pay for a question, Mister..~” He gave an innocent little giggle, despite how badly he wished to drop his kiddie act and release the rough, desperate moans built up inside his chest. Luckily for him, replying to clients was like second nature at this point.

£600. “Answer.”

A shiver went up the boy's spine as he read the message. The sudden, demanding tone was wholly unfamiliar in this context, and something about it made pleasure shoot through his thighs and made his mouth water.

“Y-Yes, it does… Have a few different settings. Th-The toy does.” He cleared his throat, the innocent smile returning to his plump, glossed lips. “Do.. Do you want me to put it higher, Mister? Ummm, I think I want a whole nine-hundred for that. But I won't be mad if a few of you chip in on it, okay-”

Before he was even able to finish, the £900 amount came in, with a message. “And what if I don't want to share my reward? Turn it to a higher setting, lamb. Now.”

He could almost hear his heartbeat thrum in his ears as he swallowed his spit and nodded, clicking the toy up a notch. The sudden shift in intensity made him moan aloud, throwing his head back against the headboard as he kept his hips moving up and down.

The toy pressed against his prostate from inside, almost making him miss the chime of another £4000 passed in his stupor. He took a deep breath before tightening the collar again. By now, it was actively constricting his airflow, scrambling his thoughts further and making his chest swell in shallow breaths.

His free hand snuck up to feel his chest, thumb pressing into his softened nipple, tracing around it before pressing down flat onto it. He nibbled the corner of his lip, eyes falling half-lidded and threatening to close. At this stage, all the stimuli rushing in at once turned his brain to mush, and he almost couldn’t find himself to care about the stream or the money anymore. All he wanted was just a little more, just a little further, enough to push him closer, closer, just over the edge.

A groan met another £4000 chime, the collar squeezing so tight on his throat now he almost felt sick. His breathing became labored as he moved his hips faster, more desperately, sliding easier on the metal now than before. He spoke weakly through strained moans, his pathetic tone no longer just a result of his act. “Ah… I-I’m… Really close now, so if you h-have… Any last requests…”

A message came in, with another question fee of £300. The boy groaned and closed his eyes for a beat before reading it, struggling through his blurry vision to make out each word.

“How much does it cost to have you moan my name?”

“Hah… Moan your… Name, Mister?” He let a smirk play across his twitching lips, hand starting to cramp at the base of the toy, He didn’t do personal requests like that, and he didn’t intend to start, no matter how differently this man made him feel. It was his unspoken policy. “It’s a lot for some… something like that… Like… E-Eight thousand. Or something…” A number that high would certainly deter anyone, regardless of how generous they may be otherwise. It was a technique he used often when he didn't want to say no outright, to preserve his image.

“Very well.” £8000 came in regardless, like it was nothing to him. “You are quite the greedy little boy.”

He panted, too lost in his own pleasure to quite believe what he saw, and nodded with a dumb look on his face. For that much, the man certainly earned his reward, even if it was a breach of his policy.

“O-... Okay, Mister Sebas- ahh, Sebastian….” The boy closed his eyes, soft eyelashes brushing against flushed cheeks, lips parted to sweet, strangled moans as he kept his hips moving faster and faster. The overwhelming pleasure and the lack of air clouded his mind and he lost all remaining sense, only able to moan weakly and desperately as color danced behind his eyelids. “Sebastian, Sebastian, a-ah, al.. almost…”

His body went rigid and his movements stuttered to a stop as he came, dirtying up the front of the panties with a quiet, broken moan. He slumped back against the bed frame, his mouth hanging open shamelessly as his tongue lolled out in an exhausted pant and drool rolled down his chin. After taking a moment to come down from his high, he winced, reaching to click the vibrator off, and loosened the collar as he leaned forward to the laptop.

“Ah… Thank you all very much… I got a lot more money than usual today.. And thanks to that, I got to go aaall the way~” His innocent tone returned as quickly as it had left, and he kept the toy in as long as the camera was rolling. “Extra, extra big thanks to Mister Sebastian… You must be really really rich, huh?~”

“You could say that.”

The boy giggled cutely. “I’ll tell you what, Mister, if you wanna, you can DM me after the stream and we can chat a little. You’ve already paid waay more than enough for that privilege… But if I do any more favors for you, you still have to pay me, okay?”

There was a pause before the reply. “Sounds fine to me.”

He smiled and blew a kiss to the camera, sitting back on his haunches and ending the stream. He let out a deep sigh of satisfaction and relief, quickly undoing the collar and pulling the toy out. “Sebastian Michaelis, huh..? Must be a real perv.”

Making a face, he stripped off the soiled panties and tossed them to the side to deal with later. The final moments after the stream, silent and alone with his own shame and filth, were always the worst. He figured it must be the same for his fans. On the bright side, at least, he was free to drop his kiddie act. He found it sickening to keep up with, but it was exactly the kind of thing his audience of disgusting, pedophilic old men wanted from him. He was sure they wouldn't find another genuine 13 year old boy on the cam model site he used, and certainly not one that acted the way he did. Only gross adults, trying too hard to appeal to a demographic they could never realistically satisfy anymore.

He wondered if they figured him to be an adult too, a legally consenting man lying about his age and playing baby to squeeze more money out of creeps online. A rather small, stunted man at that. He wouldn’t blame them if they didn’t believe him, anyway. He had lied about a lot otherwise.

Laying on his back on the bed, leaving his toys and soiled lingerie scattered about-- he would clean it up later, he promised--, the boy focused on his phone screen, where a direct message, timestamped not a minute after he closed the stream, was waiting for him.

“Hello, little lamb. Thank you for making me feel welcome in your stream today. You were very beautiful, and I’d love to see more of you in the future. Must I pay to ask a question here too?”

“no, u can just ask. u already paid a lot of ££ already, so u can ask all the qs u want here for free~”

“Then I just have the one.” The reply came very quickly, as if the man was waiting with bated breath at his computer for his message to come in. Desperate indeed. He was starting to build an image of this man in his mind. Middle aged, filthy rich, probably from a trust fund or inheritance, unemployed and living in his parents’ house. Contact with porn stars online was probably the only thread of social interaction he could cling to, and boy was he showing it in his desperation. He wasn’t special just because he typed more confidently. He was a dirty, pathetic creep, just like the rest of them.

But the boy couldn’t shake the feeling that something, somehow, was different, that this man could perhaps be unique to everyone else he had ever met. That he was hiding some secret, something that gave him the confidence no one else had dared to speak with before. Something. Something had to subconsciously pique his interest, if only he could find out what. The last message followed up on the one before, arriving only a second later.

“What would it take to let me take you out on a date?”


	2. Hell Sees His Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy reluctantly agrees to meet the man that donated nearly nine hundred thousand quid in his stream, and while he's every bit as disgusting in personality as expected, he's also surprisingly attractive...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi, don't be alarmed, ciel is referred to as astre in this chapter and in coming updates. this is because in this au, (major manga spoilers) his twin, the real ciel, is alive and active in the story, and referred to as ciel. astre is the most common fandom-generated name to refer to our!ciel, and i really like it myself, so thats the one i used. if you're not caught up with the kuro manga and confused by this, im sorry ;w; just rest assured that this is the sebaciel we know and love, and astre is actually the ciel you see as the main character in canon, just under a different name. the character referred to in this fic as ciel is his twin.
> 
> (chapter 2 title from everybody loves me by onerepublic)

A man is entitled to his tastes, or so he believed. No matter how obviously, morally, gut-wrenchingly wrong it was, no matter how sour the taste was left on his tongue, it exhilarated him all the same. It made his mouth water, his heart beat, his blood rush through his veins, and to deny him that pleasure was to deny him air to breathe. His interests were taboo to say the least, but it wasn’t like that sort of thing was wholly unpopular, anyhow. Certainly it wasn’t here, judging from the amount of men, living and breathing for the unholy, just like him, that had clicked on the same link at the same time elsewhere in the world, hoping to satisfy the part of them that craved deviance and sin, and set aside their boring, civilian lives to indulge in the vulgar.

The boy, he assumed, was an attention-seeker, plain and simple. He was compensating for a lack of fulfillment in his everyday life by whoring himself out to an audience of men that wouldn’t be able to tear their eyes away. He knew it would make him special, if only for the moments of the stream, before he would once again have to settle for the mediocrity of a life that didn’t favor him. A preteen boy was only worth the attention in a place like this, where deviants roamed free, and exploiting himself was sure to generate interest among the deprived populace.

And deprived he was. It seemed he could never get enough, no matter how many streams he visited, how many young boys (or adults acting as such) had defiled themselves for his pleasure. Of course he had had many in person, as well, squirming, innocent, virgin boys eager to please, but yet his hunger couldn’t be so easily satiated. Still he clicked, watched, donated, and if he was lucky, got the chance to spill his desire inside one of the camboys in person. Such went his menial existence.

This boy, one “star_prince”, as his username dictated, wasn’t anything unique, aside from his rather avaricious prices. Just another pathetically exhibitionary slut, putting on a flimsy play of childish innocence to use men like him for money. It worked, of course. It always did. So how could he blame them? He almost felt bad for the boys on the other side of the screen, figured there must be something driving them to online prostitution, and made a rule to be extra generous with any of them that drove him mad enough to palm his own cock. This boy delivered on that front. Perhaps that was one thing that made him special.

Special enough, evidently, to ask to see him in person. The boy made him cum from his own hand, he deserved that much attention, at least.

\-----

An annoyed sigh came from glossed lips, the palm of his hand pushed into his cheek, forcing his left eye closed and upsetting the arm of his heart-framed glasses. His legs kicked off the bottom of the stool, too short to reach the floor, and unlaced pink hi-tops slipped off white-socked feet. His pale fingers rubbed lines back and forth on the lid of the iced caramel mocha he had bought and neglected a few sips in, too offput by the bitter taste of coffee underlying the chocolate.

The bell jingled over the door with a falsely cheerful, overly redundant _ting!_ , which, like the past fourteen times he heard it, he ignored. He stared instead at his phone, thumb sliding up to refresh the chat over and over. _No new messages. No new messages. No new-_

“Lamb.”

Startled, he looked up to the man in front of him. Slim, tall, refined, if not for his somewhat messy black hair. He wore what must be an expensive, fine-tailored suit, in a dark slate grey. Handsome. Exceedingly so. Far too attractive to fit any imagined image of his perverted clients. The boy swallowed his spit, but hardened his expression and spoke.

“I’m afraid you may have the wrong person. I’m waiting for a-”

“Sebastian Michaelis, yes.” The man tilted his head with an amused smile playing across his lips. “Did you expect me to look.. Different, somehow? I do not lie, and my profile picture is no exception.”

“Y-... Your profile picture is a cat.”

“Oh. …Please disregard that, then.” He cleared his throat and gestured out to the side of the table. “Shall we be off, Lamb? This kind of environment doesn’t necessarily suit me.”

“You should have thought of that before you kept me waiting.” The boy sighed, turning to hop down from the stool he sat on. Standing a good foot below his company, he crossed his arms, tapping his foot impatiently. His oversized, light-grey hoodie threatened to slip off his left shoulder, nearly eclipsing the pair of tiny, tight black shorts he wore underneath.

Sebastian took a moment to admire his appearance, eyes roaming over his small frame and lingering a bit too long on the exposed skin of his thigh, cutting off to white schoolgirl socks just below his knee. “...Where would you like to go, lamb?”

“You said you would take me shopping.”

“Yes, but ‘shopping’ isn’t a destination. Is there a particular store you would like to start with?”

The boy thought for a minute, eyebrows furrowing cutely behind the tinted pink lens of his sunglasses. “..A sex shop. I want more toys for my streams.”

“As you wish.” Sebastian turned, leading him out of the coffee shop and onto the street, where a sleek black car was waiting for them. “Your chariot awaits, Princess.”

“Pr- ...You know I’m a boy, right?” Irritated, he entered the backseat, sliding into the leather exterior and starting to question if it was really a good decision to be on a date with this man after all. A quick glance to Sebastian’s face reassured him that it was.

As if avoiding the question, Sebastian gave him a knowing wink, and moved to his place in the driver’s seat.

“Ugh. You don’t even have a driver? I thought you were rich.”

“I do have a driver, I just prefer to drive myself. Especially on a date with a little boy... You weren’t lying about that part, were you?”

“What, my age? No. I told you it wasn’t a lie. Why, do you actually like thirteen year olds or something? Creep.”

Sebastian laughed lightly at that, waving a dismissive hand at him as he drove. “If I may remind you, you’re the one who sought out my attention first. I would hardly call myself a creep for simply responding to a call for attention from someone I found attractive.”

“You finding me attractive _is_ the creepy part. And asking me out on a date, too, out of nowhere..! This is really dangerous, you know. For all I know you could be taking me to some back alley somewhere to _rape_ and _murder_ me.”

“Goodness, what an imagination you have… What happened to the sweet, innocent boy I met online yesterday?”

“He died.”

“Died?”

“He’s born before every stream, and he dies after. That boy isn’t me. He’s just some persona I use, and throw away when I’m done with him.” He slumped back in the seat. “So if you don’t like me, you can drop me off here and I’ll get my servants to pick me up.”

“Servants? How does someone in your profession have servants?”

“I-... That’s none of your concern.”

There was a brief silence in the car, before Sebastian spoke up again. “I don’t believe I got your name, boy.”

“It’s Astre.”

“Last name?”

“None of your business. I don’t want you knowing how to find me in case I don’t like you.”

“That’s very fair. I hope someday you can trust me enough to tell.”

“Whatever.”

The car pulled in on the street, parking easily and neatly along the curb. “We’re here, darling Astre.”

“On second thought, don’t call me that. What you had before was fine.”

“Very well, Lamb.” Entirely unperturbed by his impudence, Sebastian went around to help him out of the car, bending to kiss his hand. “Right this way, Princess.”

Astre huffed in annoyance, but didn’t say anything more, just yanking his hand away from the man and stepping into the store. “Come. I’m not allowed to be in here alone.”

“How naughty of you,” the man hummed, following him into the store. To Astre’s credit, at least, he was more blunt than any of the other boys he had taken out. Rude, spoiled little brats didn’t get enough acclaim, he felt. They could be quite fun to toy with, and their prideful, stubborn attitude often lent itself to fluster and higher sensitivity. “What is it you wanted to buy, now?”

“I dunno exactly,” he admitted, going to a shelf of vibrators in various shapes. “I need a new outfit for sure, after the panties I ruined yesterday… Pick something else out, why don’t you. Something you want to see me play with, or an outfit you want me in.”

“Very well. I assume this will be coming from my account?”

“Duh.”

“My, haven’t I given you quite a bit of money already?”

“Don’t talk back to me, Sebastian. I like being spoilt, and a few quid shouldn’t matter to someone so rich, anyway.”

“Seems to me you’re right spoilt already, Lamb… Though I commend you for the courage to admit your desires.”

That was met with a scoff. “You’re weirder in person than online… Go pick something out for me already, or you won’t get to fuck me later.”

“Oh? I wasn’t aware that offer was on the table.”

“Just go.”

“Yes, right away, Princess.”

A moment of perusing the rather small store left them in a still silence, the sound of passing cars in the clear summer afternoon, and the sunlight filtering in through the window in the absence of fluorescents almost creating a soft, quaint atmosphere not unlike the coffee shop they had just left, despite the multitudes of rubber dildos and leather straps that surrounded them.

“Do you have one of these yet, Lamb?” Sebastian waited for the boy to turn to him, presenting a small package with a single cock ring in it. 

“What is-- ...What the _hell,_ pervert! Why would I wear something like that..?!” The boy’s face flushed red, and the man grinned, satisfied at how easy it was to embarrass him.

“I’ll take that as a no. Are you ready to check out, then?”

“Wh- You are _not_ getting that for me.” He crossed his arms defiantly, and it took tremendous willpower to avoid puffing his cheeks out in a pout.

“Very well, then, I’ll get it as a present for myself. Unfortunately it would never fit on me, so if it ends up on you some day, consider it a repurposing.”

“You’re acting like we’re going to see each other more than once.”

“Aren’t we? I would like to.”

“Keep acting like a creep, and we won’t.”

“Understood.” The man approached the counter, where an entirely disinterested teenager with shaved hair and an androgynous frame slumped, luckily not noticing or caring about the rather obvious age disparity between the two. “What else would you like me to buy for you?”

“Just this.” The boy produced a simple lingerie set, with rabbit ears attached. “It’s not really my thing, but someone requested it…”

“I can see why… I’m sure you would look stunning in such a thing.” He eyed the lingerie, then Astre, as if adding them together in his brain, and wet his bottom lip with his tongue.

Astre put the ensemble on the counter with a huff, and watched Sebastian pay for it. “You old men are all the same. Maybe if more blood went to your brain rather than your dick, you might be a pleasant person to be around.”

“Old? How rude..” The man’s eyebrows pinched together in mock hurt as he took the bag from the cashier and started out the door with Astre in tow. “I’m only twenty-eight, I would hardly call that old.”

“Older than me. And besides, your real age doesn’t matter, not when you act like a perverted old geezer.”

“You are a brat after all.”

“Now who’s being rude?” Astre climbed into the backseat of the car again, sitting in wait with his arms crossed. “Take me to the toy store next. I want candy and stuffed animals.”

“You know you can sit up in front, if you would like.”

“I- I like it better back here. Don’t read too much into it.” He turned decisively to look out the window, an indignant blush dusting his cheeks.

The car ride was surprisingly short; the toy store, ironically, being just a few blocks away from the sex shop. The sign above the door read “Funtom Toys And Confectionery, est. 1886”, and upon reading it, Astre commented on the age of the building.

“1886, 2018… That's… Over a century, isn't it?” He left the car, standing on the sidewalk next to Sebastian. After a beat of silence, he looked annoyedly to his company. “Don’t ignore me.”

“Mm? My apologies, Lamb…” Sebastian seemed somewhat absent, following with his eyes the backs of a mother and son as they left the store, unaware of his gaze.

“What are you-- _...You pervert!!_ Don’t tell me you were looking at some poor, unknowing child with those beastly eyes of yours..! You found one that has consented to have sex with you, and yet even when he's right in front of you, you’re still staring down another small boy, one younger and more innocent than me, when you think I’m not paying attention..! You are such a creep, Sebastian! Disgusting, rotten, perverted, the definition of low!”

“And yet you’re still here. You haven’t left, as you threatened to. Rest assured, if you try to leave, I won’t stop you, and if you request it, I will never contact you ever again. I have a policy against hurting anyone that does not want to be hurt. But yet you haven’t left, despite how abhorrent you find me. Why is that, little lamb?” The man refocused his attention back on Astre, thankful his small outburst wasn’t drawing more suspicion.

“Don’t turn this into something it’s not. I am only using you for sex.”

“And money.”

“Yes. And money. No matter how creepy you may be, you are still obscenely wealthy, and, as little as I would like to admit it, incredibly attractive.”

“Oh?”

“Don’t play stupid. It doesn’t flatter you.”

Sebastian smirked in response, leaning in and cupping Astre’s soft cheeks with a rather firm hand. “In any case, whether you choose to believe it or not, you’re staying for more than just my money or my body. You have a deep, unsettled curiosity seated deep within you… I can tell. Your soul is hungering for more... My presence may just be the most interesting thing to happen to you yet, and you don’t know _why,_ but something inside you desires to find out. You must settle this feeling in your chest. Is it hope? Despair? You stay because your entire being craves the answer to that question. No matter what, dear Astre, you may leave, but you will not forget me. I will linger in your memory as an unsettled mystery, like the regret of never finishing a suspenseful novel. That, I promise you.” He slid a hand up to stroke along his face, moving his sunglasses up to his forehead. The boy's eyes were mismatched, his left being a deep, sapphire blue, and the right being a bright, unnatural shade of violet.

“You…” He blinked in astonishment, frozen in his gaze for a moment, before brushing the man’s hand away. “You’re so _weird._ None of that makes any sense... I met you less than an hour ago, or did you forget?” The boy didn’t want to admit that some part of him found truth in his words, that Sebastian had somehow explained the strange feeling he had in his chest since the moment he logged into the stream, despite not knowing anything about him. Somehow that made the feeling grow stronger, the suspicion that there was more to this man than he could tell from a glance, more than he felt he could ever know.

“In time, I’m sure you will be able to understand why I have told you..” Sebastian hummed and turned back to the store. “...Now. You wanted toys and candy, hm?”

“Egh… Yes, I’d like to… If you promise you won’t say or do anything else weird. This store is full of parents and children, don’t be creepy or you’ll get us both in trouble.”

“Understood, Princess.”

The bell jingled as it did in the coffeeshop, annoyingly cheerful and overwhelmingly unremarkable. The store was rather large, for a front not unlike a used book shop, with shelves crisscrossing the floor and lining the walls with candy and toys of all types, for children of all ages. The store gave the aura that it hadn’t been remodeled much since its 19th century establishment, save for the colorful illustrations and advertisements pasted up on the ends of every shelf. Astre went right for the back, where a collection of stuffed animals were lined up next to each other in a neat little row. He picked up the largest one, a white rabbit wearing an eyepatch and a striped vest.

“The Bitter Rabbit. Funtom Corp.’s best selling toy for over a century.” Sebastian spoke from behind the boy, reaching to hold the rabbit’s ear gently between two fingers. “A vintage remake, it seems… Are you a collector, Lamb? This would be a very important item, if you were.”

“Wh-... Not really, I just like rabbits… Why do you know so much about this stuff? You are an adult, aren’t you?”

“I know many things about a variety of topics, darling. My age has no relevance.”

Sebastian’s fingers slipped away, and Astre noticed for the first time a rather obvious ring of black circling around the skin on the back of his hand.

“A tattoo?”

“Hm? Oh, yes. Pay it no mind. It’s only something from my past.”

The boy scoffed. “It looks like a satanic ring. This is a Catholic nation, you’re aware. If I find out you’re some sort of cultist, this is over.” He turned on his heel, hugging the rabbit to his chest and starting towards the counter, picking out a few caramel lollipops and a handful of chocolates on his way.

“I didn’t think of you as highly religious.”

“I’m not. But being an atheist and being involved in a cult are very different.” He set the items on the counter, looking back to Sebastian to pay again.

“Who said I’m a cultist, just for my tattoo? That’s a bit prejudiced, I think.”

“Whatever. Let’s just go. I’m about ready to take you home.” He took the rabbit back, insisting to carry it himself after it had been paid for.

“Really? You still want to take this disgusting, creepy, satanic pervert home with you? And here I thought I had lost my shot.”

“Shut up and get in the car.”

\-----

“My, my, what an exceptionally gorgeous estate… I thought for sure you were poor, with a job like that, but it seems the opposite… Somebody’s daddy must be pretty important, hm?”

“I didn’t mention my parents’ money because it doesn’t matter. If I could live elsewhere, I would.”

The car rolled up to the driveway bend in front of an impressively large, Victorian-style mansion, and Sebastian’s GPS rang with a decisive sound.

“Take off your shoes.” Upon entering through the opulent white doors of the manor house, the room opened up to a blue-carpeted staircase amid an expanse of marble floor, framed by ivory pillars and railings, in a sort of theatrical 19th century image. There was a gentle ambiance befalling the entryway, a mix of far-off classical music, and the dittering of a conversation filtering through the open archway leading into a room to the left. Sebastian slipped his leather shoes off and left them at the door, letting Astre lead him to the base of the stairway.

“Is someone else home?”

“Ugh. Yes. My brother and my cousin.. They shouldn’t bother us, though. Neither of my parents are home, so we can do whatever we want.”

“I would be pleased to meet them, if you would be willing to introduce me. Your brother and cousin, that is. I’m sure in the future I will get the opportunity to meet your mother and father as well.”

Astre made a face, but gave a resigned sigh. “I guess… But I don’t know why you would want to meet them, they’re not very good company, and we haven't thought of a cover-”

“Astre, welcome back!” As if on cue, a shrill, feminine voice grew to the foreground as a young girl entered the room. She looked to be the same age as Astre, though a few inches taller, with wide green eyes and blond pigtails spun in loose curls. She approached the boy and pulled him into an embrace, either oblivious to or outright ignoring his reluctance as he slouched away from her.

“Hello, Lizzie… This is-”

“Who’s this, now?” Behind the girl came another boy, almost an exact copy of Astre, seeming to pay no mind to his brother as he instead approached Sebastian, standing on his toes to examine his face far too closely. Upon his own inspection, Sebastian could tell that this boy’s eyes were both the same shade of dark blue, in contrast to Astre’s heterochromia.

“Good afternoon. I am Sebastian Michaelis, a local tutor. You may call me Monsieur. It seems Astre was having some trouble with his French, and sought me out for help. I hope I am of no intrusion.”

The boy that was almost Astre but not quite lowered back to his heels with a smirk, as if satisfied by the introduction. “A French tutor, hm? Were you hired by Mother and Father, then?”

Astre butted in now, quite irate from having been interrupted one too many times. “No, not yet. I was hoping to introduce him to them later, to discuss hiring. I heard he was an exceptional tutor, and Father told me I must improve my French now, if I hope to begin my curriculum at Weston in the autumn term.” He was in somewhat of a relief that Sebastian was quicker at thinking than himself.

“Yes, it's true you need all the help you can get…” The boy plastered an innocent smile over his face, that was somehow more artificial than Astre's. “Well, very nice to make your acquaintance, Monsieur Michaelis. I am Ciel Phantomhive, Astre's elder twin brother and proper heir to the earldom of Phantomhive. And this,” he gestured to the young woman at his side, “is our first cousin by way of our father, Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, daughter of Marquess Alexis Leon Midford and our aunt Frances.”

The girl gave a small giggle and curtsied as much as she could in her thin pink sundress. “Very pleased to meet you, Monsieur.”

“My, what an affluent background… You never told me you were nobility, Astre.”

“I am not nobility,” answered Astre curtly. “I am only the youngest son of an earl. That makes me nothing.”

“Well, in either case, I am very honored to be in your presence, Lord Phantomhive, Lady Midford.” Sebastian gave a polite bow to the two, which earned a scoff and an eyeroll from Astre.

“Anyway, I’m quite bored with this conversation now. Come, Monsieur, I have much to learn yet. If you'll excuse us, Lizzie, Ciel, I have a lesson.”

“Yes, of course! I'll see you later, Astre!” Elizabeth chimed, and stepped back to the parlor.

“Please do be patient with him, Monsieur. Astre tries his best, but he's dumber than a box of rocks.” Ciel stood where he was, hands in the pockets of his athletic shorts.

“I will keep that in mind, Lord. Thank you.”

“And, Monsieur?”

Sebastian looked back over his shoulder, Astre at the top of the staircase already. “Yes, my lord?”

Ciel stepped closer, perching up on his toes to cup his hands around Sebastian's ear and whispering with a devious hint to his voice, “You can ‘teach’ me any time. But I'll have you know, I'm a very disobedient student…~”

“Sebastian, what's taking you so long?!”

“One moment, Astre.” He turned back to the young lord with a subtle lick of his lips. “Is that so? Perhaps you need some discipline, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i lied about being slow obviously but i can't promise the speed of this update again for future chapters, i just got in The Zone so to speak. (also i feel like smut is harder to write, chapter one took me three weeks)
> 
> my kuro tumblr is still @b1tter-rabbit, please come talk 2 me


	3. Show Me How To Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Try as he might to cover it up, the man could tell that this boy isn't exactly experienced, and it was his job to change that. Virgin boys were the best, soft, curious, and woefully stubborn all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i think smutty chapters are just gonna take a bit longer to come out, because i find writing smut somewhat tedious whoops- but i guess that means if youre waiting for a chapter for a while, you can look forward to the smut!! god knows there'll be a lot of it.
> 
> chapter 3 title from youre gonna go far kid by the offspring (these song lyric titles are getting hard to come up with)

“So, do you really hate your family?”

“Where is this coming from, now?” The boy laid back across his bed, propped up on his elbows, with brows furrowed up at the man who hovered over him.

“You said they weren’t very good company, but they seemed fine to me… Rather pleasant, actually.” Sebastian licked his lips as he looked him over, deciding to start by kissing his neck.

“Ah.... Ciel flirted with you, didn’t he..?” Astre sighed pleasantly and closed his left eye to him, tilting his head away to give him room.

“Why do you ask?” Sebastian spoke low against his skin, pressing his lips against it tenderly as his body relaxed down against Astre’s, and a hand went to rest on the boy’s side.

“He, mm, he always does... Every attractive man he meets, he flirts with. He doesn’t care if they’re taken…” The boy shifted from the feeling, hands settling at Sebastian’s shoulders and thighs squirming under him. Sebastian’s legs were on either side of his, his hips pinning him against the bed. It made for a somewhat uncomfortable position, but the feeling of Sebastian’s hardening cock through his pants was enough to make Astre shiver in anticipation. He had never actually had a man close enough to feel before.

“You two really are twins, then.”

“Don’t- ah, don’t compare him to me… I’m not the insufferable whore he is.”

“A whore nonetheless.” Sebastian gave a playful nip to his neck, eliciting a short, surprised yelp from the boy. He kissed the same spot as if in apology, then took the skin between his lips and closed his eyes as he sucked, tongue flicking out to lick at the mark he was building.

Astre moaned lightly, though his face twisted to annoyance. “You better not give me a hickey anywhere noticeable…”

The man pulled away with a warm, almost disappointed sigh behind his ear. “Your skin is so clear and beautiful, it’s hard to avoid marking it up… It’s like resisting the temptation to ruin freshly fallen snow.”

The boy rolled his eyes and gently hit him on the back, like he was egging on a reluctant horse. “Just get on with it already. I’m not fond of foreplay.”

“Very well.” Sebastian sat back on his heels, just an inch above the boy's hips, and began to undress him, sliding his hands up his body to catch under the hem of his sweatshirt, pulling it off over his head. The fabric ruffled the boy's hair cutely, and he scrambled to fix it. “Weston College, hm? A private school?” The man commented on the print of the hoodie as he folded it neatly and set it aside.

“Yes… I'm beginning my first term there in autumn. My family has been attending for generations.” Astre avoided eye contact with a tint to his cheeks, the embarrassment of being lain bare-chested before an older man catching up to him.

“It is a boarding school, yes?” He kissed a line up Astre's torso, from his navel to his collarbone.

“Y-yes… Stop asking so many questions.”

“My apologies, Lamb. I have just one more question, an important one.” Sebastian easily pulled away the scrap of fabric the boy called shorts, sliding them down his thighs along with his underwear. He admired Astre’s cute little cock, still underdeveloped in his pre-pubescence, standing half-hard in excitement. Sebastian licked his lips as if he were an animal staring down its prey, keeping his hands still at the boy's sides. “Are you a virgin?”

Astre shuddered to the cool air-conditioning on his bare skin, wanting badly to cover himself but willing his hands to stay on the pillow by his head. “Depends… On how you define virgin.” His nerves came in all at once, and where he was cool and confident before, the realization dawned on him that this was happening. For the first time in his life, an older man was seeing him bare naked, laid out like a delicious meat platter to be devoured. He was only thirteen. He wasn't quite sure he was quite ready to be eaten up, yet.

But when the man grinned down at him, his hands twitching to touch him, he noticed the rather sharp canines poking from the corner of his mouth, and the thought crossed his mind that he really was like prey in his arms. Powerless, helpless, his plump little body made for the very purpose of being torn apart by those very teeth. It was an exhilarating thought, one that sent a shiver up his spine, and right back down to his crotch.

“What’s wrong, Doll? Having second thoughts?” The man’s voice was smooth, calm, with an indescribable quality to it that accompanied the thumb circling the skin on Astre hips, seething impatience. The light through the thin curtains reflected off his brown eyes, seeming to make them shine red.

“D-Don't be ridiculous…” Astre stammered, quick to regain his composure. “Hurry up, I said I didn't like foreplay.”

“Yes, of course.” He leaned in to kiss the boy, taking his time to undo his own pants. His lips were dry, but not chapped, fitting in perfectly with Astre’s own. They pressed hard against them, hungry and desperate to taste, pulling away a millimeter with a snap and pressing back again in a sort of erratic rhythm. Quick, quick, slow, deep, up the jaw and down the neck and back again, sucking his bottom lip as a groan rumbled in the man’s throat. It took Astre a moment to realize that he had truthfully never been kissed before.

The man started to stroke himself, released from his briefs as his hips moved slowly, slowly, into the pad of his own teasing thumb. Astre felt the friction against his hips, closing his eyes to the kiss but desperately needing a peek, needing to assess what he was dealing with. Sebastian was so attractive, there must be some reason he spent all his time watching child porn on the internet. With those looks and a good dick, he could have any woman he wanted. There must have been something wrong, something he would hide, and if he could just get a good look, he could decide if it was even worth it or not-

“F-Fuck, you’re…”

“Hmm?” Sebastian’s voice purred in arousal, pulling back from the kiss to look down at him.

“Y-You’re fucking huge…” Astre panted lightly as he stared down at him, feeling his own cock swell to full hardness. The man was easily bigger than most of his toys, standing a good eight inches at least, with girth to match. He thought it somewhat unfair. “A-and… Well.. Built, elsewhere too…”

“Oh? Are you perhaps afraid? If you wish, I can prepare you, but I must say I’m not very fond of lube.”

Astre shook his head quickly. “N-No, I can handle it…” To be entirely honest, he wasn’t sure he could, but he was determined not to seem weak. Something in him wanted desperately to impress this man.

“Very well, then. You may tell me at any time to stop.” Sebastian shifted to hold himself at the base, lifting one of the boy’s legs up by the thigh and lining himself up. His hand slid up, prompting the leg to stay bent at the knee and prop itself up on the bed. A thumb pressed over his hole, coaxing it open, hooking inside and dragging it down.

The slight discomfort left Astre shifting in place, more worried about the cock resting between his thighs than anything else. He had only really seen his own, maybe his brother’s, maybe someone else’s on the internet, but never one in this context, and certainly not one this large and formidable, poised to enter him at any moment. He tried to assure himself that he could handle it, with the toys he easily and happy took raw on his streams. The only difference was the man it was attached to, intimidating in his own right, with his unusually sharp teeth and somewhat inhumanly hungry stare.

Astre sucked in a breath through his teeth as Sebastian began to push inside. It was only the tip, virtually indistinguishable in width from the toy he had taken just the day before, but the friction of skin was much rougher than the metal of the toy. A dull sting echoed through his lower body, but he couldn’t quite register it as pain, at least not the same as a papercut or a bump on the head. If anything, it felt good.

“Would you rather I go fast or slow?” Sebastian was wholly unaffected, pausing once he was in an inch or so. He held the boy’s hips steady, thumbs pressing into the hollows on either side of his hips.

“G..Get all the way in first, then you can ask…”

The man complied without a word spared, slowly inching more and more in. Astre thought for a moment that he seemed bored, his plain, silent expression contrasting to the boy’s own squirms and gentle noises of encouragement. If anything changed, it was his eyebrows, pinching together at the top and looking down at Astre as if in pity. With how the skin of his cock was catching inside him, pulling back and stimulating every nerve along the way, he thought for sure he must feel something. Did he really not care? Or was he just always this stoic, even in the face of extreme pleasure?

“Ahh..!” It was just over halfway in that the friction stimulated a certain spot, prompting Astre to let out a surprised moan. His thigh twitched by Sebastian’s side, and he covered his mouth with his hand as he turned away. The pleasure was blunt and sudden, coming in like a wave and momentarily blacking out his vision. It was a very familiar sensation of course, but somehow it felt different than every time he had hit that spot himself. He felt blood rush to the surface of his skin, flushing his thighs and his cheeks and making his body burn hot despite the cool air in his room.

“Oh? Does that feel good, little boy?” Sebastian grinned now, the light catching his eyes once more. It seemed he was more interested in watching Astre than enjoying the pleasure itself. His tongue flicked out to lick his lips, and the stare made the boy shiver under him.

“You’re… You’re a pedophile…”

“Well now, that depends on how you define pedophile,” he stated plainly, gliding his fingertips along the back of Astre’s thigh. He started moving his hips where they were, pressing up into the spot to deliberately rub against it and sending bursts of bright, hot pleasure throughout the boy’s body.

Astre was about to protest, but the feeling made him turn his head away again and moan through his fingers. The constant attention to his prostate brought tears to bud at the corners of his eyes, and try as he might to hide them, they stubbornly slid down his cheeks anyway, revealing to Sebastian his weakness.

Keeping his movements slow but purposeful, Sebastian leaned in to kiss away the tears, from Astre’s cheek to his jaw and down again to his neck, pressing his lips against the skin methodically and skillfully in a pattern designed to make the boy squirm and pant and cry out in pleasure beneath him. Enough, at least, to distract him from the widening stretch as he pushed in further, seating himself in at the hilt with a deep, low sigh.

Astre’s fist closed loosely by his mouth, breathing deeply with lilting moans hanging in the air. Though the room was large and airy, he felt hot and stifled under the pressure building in his abdomen, the man's hungry, beastly stare burning holes in his unbroken skin.

“Lamb.” A hand caressed his cheek, coaxing him to look up and meet the pitying eyes of his company. The touch was far too delicate, fingertips gliding easily across the skin of his cheek, clearing the tears from the corner of his eyes, and lingering on his chin, as his thumb sat softly on his bottom lip. For a moment it comforted him, instilled in him a false sense of security that washed over him in tandem with indescribable feelings of safety and trust.

“Wh… What is it..?” His eyes were hazy, and though the stretch was certainly painful, his cock dribbled precum down the sides, and he felt himself wanting more.

“Are you alright? Or should I stop here?”

He quickly nodded, then shook his head as if correcting himself. “Keep.. Keep going. Please…”

“As you wish.” Steadying himself in place with firm hands pressed into the boy’s waist, Sebastian pulled his hips back and pushed in to the hilt again, repeating the motion until the precum from the tip of his cock smoothed the ride. His pace was tentative all the same, careful not to hurt him, but yet his thrusts themselves were purposeful and strong. A groan rolled from the man’s throat as he tipped his chin back slightly and closed his eyes to the pleasure.

Astre struggled to keep his composure through broken moans, gripping the sheets by his head as his body swayed with the gradually increasing movement of the man's hips, and tears continued to bead in his eyes. The groan was generous, he surmised, and if he wanted any further acknowledgment from Sebastian, he would have to earn it. That was the game he was playing.

“M-Mister, please don't stop…” His voice lilted up higher, easily forgoing what little maturity he had, and rounding out to a breathy, childish play. Convincingly acting younger than himself was his specialty, and he hoped it would please Sebastian enough. It always pleased the men on his streams, and, well, Sebastian was in fact one of those men.

Astre did succeed in coaxing another groan from the man, and his hips sped up. “Call me Daddy, lamb…”

“Ah-” The boy's brows furrowed, but the rapid pace of Sebastian's cock ramming into him and rubbing against his prostate made him moan submissively in place of a protest, and he gave a meek little nod. “...Y-Yes… Daddy…”

Sebastian licked his lips, and a hand went to hold Astre's thighs up by his own shoulders, shifting in position to sit up at his hips. He towered over the boy, his long, black nails digging into his skin and his sharp teeth showing through his parted lips. 

The new angle provided better access to the boy's prostate, almost as if Sebastian was rewarding him, and instead of focusing on the predatory gleam in his eyes, like a lit red flame dancing through dark brown ash, Astre lost himself for a moment to the sensation. He rolled his hips back in time, the glide much smoother now than anything he could get with a dry metal toy, and closed his eyelids to the tears that burned beneath them.

“D-Daddy, Daddy, oh..~” His moans grew lighter, higher, and this time it wasn't just his kiddie charade. He grew closer by the second, fist tightening and twisting in the sheets, and his calves fastened tight around the man's back, ankles hooking against the surprisingly soft fabric of his suit jacket. “F-fuck, I’m almost there…”

“Hold on just a bit longer, Princess.” Sebastian's voice was gruff, like any man close to orgasm, but it had undertones of something Astre couldn't quite describe. He figured he must be hallucinating, that the otherworldly echo to the man's voice was just his own delirious unconscious struggling to keep its hold on the world. He had never felt this good from any toy, it would only stand to reason that he might start hearing things-

“A-Ah!” Astre's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden rush of dull pleasure, though it wasn’t from his prostate. His eyes snapped open and he lunged forward instinctively to push feebly at the man's shoulders. “M-mm, no, Daddy, i-if you do that..!”

“You can't cum, right?” Sebastian's hand tightened at the base of Astre's small cock, practically eclipsing all of it in his grasp. His thumb pressed smoothly and authoritatively into the tip poking curiously out the top, sealing him up tight and earning from the boy a breathy, desperate mewl. “I told you to wait, but I was afraid you wouldn't be able to… So I'm just making sure you'll stay a good boy for Daddy. Is that okay?”

Astre quickly nodded, though the pressure building up inside him made him whine and squirm against the silk sheets. He panted out short, labored breaths, intertwined with stuttered moans, and his ankles came unhooked to squirm and kick against the man's back. “N-nn, Daddy, please…!~”

“Fuck…” Sebastian dropped his head and muttered under his breath, his pace getting faster and rougher by the moment. The hand holding Astre tightened and jerked with his movements, practically driving the boy mad. “You’re so obedient… I’m close…”

“P-Please…” Astre’s voice was weak, sight blurring to the dull pleasure and sharp pain from the denial of his orgasm. His body relaxed when the grip around his cock loosened, and he was allowed to cum over the man’s hand with a rather irritated moan. He felt Sebastian’s cum flood into him at the same time, with one, two, three pumps of his hips. It filled him up, and though he had never had another man inside him before, Astre felt it was abnormal how much Sebastian released.

“Mm… Good boy.” Sebastian groaned as he came, tilting the boy’s face up with a hand cupped on his cheek. “Did Daddy make you feel good?~ Much better than touching yourself, I’m sure.”

Astre grunted in response, putting a hand to his forehead and taking a moment to catch his breath. “It… It was good, yeah…” He slowly came down from his high, legs loosening around Sebastian’s back and falling back to rest on the mattress.

The man pulled out, kissing him softly on the lips. “I’m glad… I don’t get to fuck little boys like you very often.” He sat up, fixing his pants and wiping his hands with the handkerchief in his suit pocket.

Astre made a face and pulled up his underwear, smearing cum on the inside. “Pervert… How often exactly do you hunt down children?”

“Oh, I told you, I never ‘hunt’ children, per say. I let them come to me. I never hurt anything that does not want to be hurt.” The man grinned wickedly as he leaned over Astre. “And you, Doll, were begging me.”

The boy rolled his eyes, reaching for his sweatshirt and pulling it back on with his shorts. “Whatever. I need a shower.” He sat up against the pillows behind him, but winced and sunk back down. “Fuck… You went too hard.”

“I can carry you to the WC. Where is it?”

“Wh- ...The bathroom? It’s down the hall… Why do you call it that?”

“Mm?” Sebastian shifted to stand, pulling the boy into his arms bridal style. “Call it what?”

“WC.” Astre cringed with the movement, but shifted to get himself comfortable in his arms.

“Water Closet, love. Do you not know that?”

“No- Duh, I know what it stands for. But why do you call it that? You sound like some old guy on the telly.”

“My apologies, then. I didn’t think it was strange.” The man hummed under his breath as he opened the door to a rather startled Elizabeth, her hand just raised to knock. Before she could say a word, Sebastian put a finger to his lips and winked with a sly grin, stunning her into a dumbfounded silence. He carried Astre away, amused that he didn’t catch sight of his cousin, and Elizabeth just watched them go.

“What was that?”

“Hm?”

“You paused.”

“Oh, it was nothing… May I kiss you?”

“Fine.” The boy closed his eyes to the gentle kiss laid on his lips, and sighed up at him. “Sebastian, listen to me. I don’t want anyone else to know about this, do I make myself clear?”

Sebastian glanced back to where Elizabeth still stood by the bedroom door. “Oh yes, Princess. Crystal clear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you may have noticed that theres an end cap on the chapters now. that might change, but thats the amount i have planned for now. ;) it probably wont change very much because the story arc should stay the same, it just depends on how many chapters i end up filling with it.
> 
> thank u again for reading tho!!!! your comments give me life yall im reading thru them and crying a little i wouldnt have the strength to update if it wasnt for your enthusiasm thank you.......


	4. An Oozing Simplicity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter what, the boy can't escape this invisible bind holding him to such a dastardly man. A fool could see this would only end badly, but Astre wouldn't consider himself a fool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep yep. smut takes longer. what a surprise. (why did i even commit to this much smut...) anyway enjoy your shit ya filthy animals i love yall
> 
> (i gave up on song lyric chapter names sorry)

Another morning came, and Astre was beginning to ignore the dull pain in his lower back. It had only been a day and a half since Sebastian was over, but the memory was as fresh in his mind as the sourness in his stomach left over from the man’s rather excessive orgasm. He could move around again fine, the discomfort as easily ignorable as a leg muscle over-extended in one’s sleep, but it wasn’t really the pain that bothered him in the first place.

He figured it was normal for one to feel shame after such an event, especially if one was so young as he was, but the problem wasn’t the presence of guilt, but rather the absence of such. Instead of feeling a healthy dose of regret and remorse for his impulsive actions, he only felt a strangely morbid desire to continue on this same path he had paved for himself. It was almost as if he were a gluttonous pig, gorging himself hedonistically and not giving so much as a glace to the future as he requested more, to ruin himself further in impulsive, lustful bliss. Maybe it was just puberty.

“it better not hurt like this every time, pervert”. Astre sent a text with his morning tea, not-so-casually turning in his chair to avoid the prying eyes of his brother beside him.

“Good morning, Princess. What's this about another time? I thought you weren't fond of me.” The reply came quickly, as expected of a man with little shame.

“shut up. u cant just fuck me and leave me like that”

“I believe it was you who so rudely kicked me out. Would you like me to pay you another visit?” There was a beat before he continued, “Though it is rather early for a booty call. I suppose I can manage, Princess.” Another pause, as if Sebastian could trust that the boy wouldn't have anything to say in between. “Luckily for me, you're so cute.”

“its not a booty call pervert. and stop calling me princess im a boy”

“Very well then, Slut.”

Astre scoffed at his phone, throwing it down to the table and instead just focusing on his tea.

“What’s wrong, Astre? Your boyfriend make you angry?~” Ciel leaned over from his side of the table, a bite of blueberry scone between his lips. His hair was disheveled, as if he had just woken without so much as a glance in the mirror. With the arrival of the twins’ tenth birthday, they had both decided they were far too old to be dressed and kept by their butler every day, and such the old man had allowed them the freedom to look as unseemly as they wished. Astre considered for a moment that it maybe wasn’t such a bad idea to have someone brush his brother’s hair, after all.

“He’s not my boyfriend. Will you fuck off?” Astre made a point of brushing the crumbs that fell from Ciel's scone off his place at the table, face twisting to possibly over-exaggerated disgust.

“But you did have sex with him, right? I know you did, I heard it.” The twin elected to ignore the show Astre made, and only leaned closer, now speaking with food in his mouth.

“That's not- That's none of your business..!” He really couldn't be surprised Ciel knew, with how loud he had been the other day, but the thought of it made his gut twist. His cheeks flushed pink, embarrassed at the very notion, placating himself to a rather vulnerable position. “Don't… Don't tell Mum and Dad…”

“Mm, I might not… If given the right incentive.” Ciel grinned devilishly, and all feelings of shame or embarrassment washed away. Astre couldn’t afford to be bothered by anything his incompetent weasel of a brother said. It just wasn’t worth it to give him the satisfaction. 

“I told you to fuck off.” Astre shooed his brother away and pulled his chair back from the table. He checked his phone when it went off, making a face at the screen.

“Wear something cute, and be outside in ten minutes,” the text stated plainly. He just scoffed and headed up the stairs.

“for what?” Speaking of people not worth the satisfaction, Astre had no idea why he was still humoring this man. The sex was good, sure, but he wasn’t the type to keep people around once he was done with them. He certainly didn’t think he should satiate that morbid curiosity that bloomed within him, but yet here he was. Something about Sebastian made him unable to resist.

“I’m confident you know the answer to that question, Lamb. You’re a very smart boy.”

“and u must be a pretty dumb one to keep contacting me after you got ur fill. what do you think ill do for you now?” He tossed his phone to his bed to find something to wear, subconsciously wanting to please the man, but telling himself it was by his own volition. He was only using a pawn at his disposal. He was in charge.

Rifling through his sizable closet, Astre found a loose-fitting black t-shirt, sliding off his shoulder and open in the back with corset-lacing holding it together. He deliberated for a moment between shorts and capris, and settled for the latter, purposeful rips and frays dotting the washed-out denim. He cuffed the ends and pulled blue hi-tops over low white socks, turning in the full-length mirror to admire his choices. As an afterthought, he quickly did up his foundation and powder, and lined his plush lips with his favorite cherry gloss. The man wanted cute, cute he will get.

“I think you'll do whatever I want you to. You're quite an obedient little lamb.” Astre read the text as he headed back down the stairs, free hand sliding down the mahogany banister.

“Where are you going?” chimed Ciel from the parlor, where he was settling down with his tea to watch television.

“None of your business. Tell Mum and Dad that I went out with a friend. If you tell them anything else,” Astre turned to make steely eye contact with his brother before continuing, “I will murder you.”

“Bold of you to assume I’m not already dead,” quipped the twin dismissively, turning back to his Sunday morning cartoons. “Have fun with your sugar daddy, I promise I won’t tell. Yet.”

“He’s not-- Whatever.” With a sigh, the boy bustled out the door, to find a smooth black car pulling around the loop in front of his house. It was a different car than the one he rode in the other day, he was almost positive, though it’s not like he could identify something like that so easily. A man as rich as Sebastian probably had quite a few cars at his disposal, and judging by his demeanor, black wasn’t at all inappropriate. 

He approached the car regardless, easily sliding into the leather interior, also black. Not surprising. He couldn’t see the face of the man in the driver’s seat, but his silhouette was certainly stockier than Sebastian’s, and though the tinted glass cast a foreboding shadow over the both of them, the faint light of mid-morning illuminated a halo of short blond hair. The man tapped the ash off a cigarette out the window and adjusted the rear-view mirror to peer back at the boy.

“Quite a small one, ain’t ya?” The bluntness of an American accent cut through the silence, and the man gave a jovial smile visible in the mirror, the kind that crinkled under his eyes and exuded a warm confidence that had Astre relaxing back in his seat. “He really does have the strangest taste, doesn’t he? Oh. No offence.”

“None… Taken.” Astre watched skeptically as the strange American man pulled the car out of the driveway, taking another drag of the cigarette and tapping the ash outside again.

“Do you mind if I smoke?”

“I would prefer if you didn’t.”

“Alright.” The American put the cigarette out in a sleek ashtray in the center console, not seeming bothered in the slightest to do so. “Sebastian told me you were in charge,” he explained. “Tryin’ to get off the damn things anyway.”

The car moved smoothly and silently down the clear roads, dragging into the city from Astre’s wealthy suburban neighborhood.

“Can I ask your name, kid?” The man broke the silence again, perhaps a bit too friendly for Astre’s preference.

“Can I ask yours?”

“I believe I asked you first.”

Astre crossed his arms defiantly and cocked an eyebrow. “And I believe Sebastian said I was in charge, here.”

The man just chuckled in response, more lighthearted of a response than he was expecting. “Yeah, okay, got me there. Name’s Bardroy. I work for the guy. Took me in from a tough spot, I owe him a lot.”

“You’re his driver?”

“Well, I’m s’posed to be a cook, but he prefers to make his own food… Says I mess stuff up too often.”

“He has servants, then…” Astre mused quietly, sitting back in his seat. “What can you tell me about Sebastian? Is he nobility? I don’t recall meeting him before.”

“I don’t really know much about him myself, I gotta be honest. But he’s not nobility. Least as far as I can tell. He doesn’t have a mansion like yours, at any rate.”

“Manor.”

“Right. And me and the others, I wouldn’t call us ‘servants’. We don’t live with him or nothin’. He just puts us up somewhere and calls us when he needs us. Pays us a nice flat rate, too. It’s a pretty good gig.”

“I see. You can’t tell me anything about him, then?”

“‘Fraid not, kiddo. We’re not exactly best buddies, Sebastian and I. Though, I think he’s an alright guy, once you get past the… You know.” He waved his hand back at Astre in a vague motion. “..He sure is nice enough to pick the three of us up anyway. Got a philanthropic soul.”

Astre sighed at that and leaned his cheek on his hand, watching outside the window. Buildings whipped past as they entered a rich part of town, more rooted in the city than the boy’s own home. Bardroy pulled the car into the expansive driveway of a modern, sleek high-rise, and Astre couldn’t help but think that it looked like the perfect grounds for a super villain to make his lair.

“Well, we’re here.” With a decisive brake and an elbow resting on the rolled-down window, the man turned back over his shoulder to give him a tight, but reassuring smile. “Sorry I couldn’t give ya more information.”

“That’s quite alright, thank you anyway.” Astre exited the car, stepping onto the hot asphalt. “Bardroy, was it?”

“Yep. I don’t think I ended up getting your name, though.”

Astre smiled sweetly, cocking his head with manufactured innocence only his clients would believe. “Nope. And you’re not gonna.”

\-----

“Lamb. I’ve been expecting you. Did my driver give you any trouble?” Sebastian was waiting to greet the boy at the door to his flat, a glass of red wine resting in his palm. Astre entertained the idea that he bore some resemblance in demeanor to his own wealthy aunt, sans a drenched-red cocktail dress and stiletto heels to match.

“None whatsoever. He’s actually a rather nice man, you know… He doesn’t deserve to be associated with you.” The boy gave a sly smile as he entered, glancing around the sizeable apartment. He was met with a very modern, open interior, quite a contrast from his own home. To his right, the entryway opened up to a sitting room, a swath of black; on the rug, the curtains, the sleek metal coffee table and posh leather sofa. Just past the sitting room was the kitchen, presumably, divided by a counter dotted with barstools. All black, of course. A simplistic, wide-spiral staircase eclipsed the opening to another room to the left of the kitchen, and disappeared into the second floor of the flat. “The penthouse, then. Of course.”

“Naturally. A man of my wealth wouldn’t have any ordinary flat, now, would I? Though… It is quite a bit too much space for just us…”

“Us? I thought you lived alone.”

“Mm? Did I say us? Peculiar.” Brushing that aside, Sebastian crossed into the sitting room. “Do leave your shoes at the door, Princess. Can’t have you tracking mud in, now.”

“You’re still wearing yours, aren’t you?” he argued, though obediently stopping to remove his hi-tops regardless.

“I suppose I am.” The man smiled devilishly, the kind of thin-lipped smirk that sent an inexplicable shiver down Astre’s spine. “Perhaps I just want to see your little socked feet, then. You caught me.”

Astre sighed and made a face of false disgust. “Pedophile.”

“Now, I assure you I am not a pedophile, as I am not attracted to _prepubescent_ children. Given your age, I believe the word you are looking for is _hebephile-_ ”

“Oh shut up, pedo. It doesn’t really matter.” With a purposeful stubborness in his stride, the boy quickly approached Sebastian and pulled him down into a kiss, struggling on his toes to reach him. The man bent over to help, supporting the small of his back and settling his wine glass down on a table. He easily lifted the boy to cling to his hips, sitting back on the sofa behind him and keeping the kiss locked tight.

Astre was the first to press deeper, opening his lips to encourage Sebastian’s tongue to snake inside. He gave a short, breathy moan, shifting his thighs as they sat on the man’s lap and anchoring himself at his shoulders. Sebastian’s hands pushed easily up his loose shirt, palms sliding along his sides and fingers teasing at the exposed skin behind the lacing on his back.

“M-Mmf, Seb… Sebastian…” They broke for air, the boy craning his neck to allow Sebastian a place to kiss and tease those sharpened canines of his.

“What did I tell you last time, Princess?” The man’s voice rumbled hot against Astre’s skin, hungry hands venturing back downwards to his waistband. “Do you remember?”

Aster sighed sharply in annoyance, peering down at the man from his place sat high on his hips, like a nobleman pitying a peasant. “If you want me to call you that vile nickname, you have to earn it. Pervert.”

“Fair enough.” Lifting him an inch by his hips, Sebastian turned the boy around to nestle backwards perfectly into his lap, hands securing around his waist and lips pressing strongly to the back of his neck. He expertly undid Astre's pants, groping blindly at his thighs.

“H-Hey..!” Astre squirmed in his hold, cheeks flushing as his small hands pushed at the arms around him. His legs spread with the coaxing of Sebastian’s hands, pressing his crotch back under against the man’s own erection.

“Apologies. Is this uncomfortable?” Sebastian began rubbing two fingers against the bump forming in Astre’s underwear, pressing in small, decisive circles to hopefully pull a moan from the boy.

“H-Hah… No.. No, it’s fine.” Starting to grow hard himself, he pressed his hips into Sebastian’s lap and tucked his feet under his thighs on the sofa. His trembling fingers balled in the fabric of his own shirt, subconsciously tugging it down over himself. He tried to hold back the moans building up in his chest, didn’t want to give him the satisfaction, but they slipped between his lips anyway. “Sebastia- ah…~”

“Yes, Princess? What can I do for you?” With no more than an amused hum, Sebastian remained largely unaffected.

“F.. Fuck me…” Biting his swelling lip, the boy relinquished his pride with a drop of his chin. “...But… It better not hurt like last time… A-and make it quick, I have to be home by one…”

“As you wish.” Sebastian’s thumbs hooked in the boy’s underwear, sliding it down his thighs and taking a moment to smooth his hand up his ass gently, before grabbing him rather roughly and pushing his cheeks apart. He quickly undid his own pants with his free hand, kissing Astre’s neck as he stroked himself.

Astre shuddered, though the man’s hands were very warm. He closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself. He still couldn’t say he was really used to sex yet, even with all the practicing he had done on his own, and the afternoon he had spent with Sebastian the other day. Though he wouldn’t readily admit it, he was a little scared. He was still quite young, after all.

“Are you ready, Lamb?” The man’s voice came low and strong, prompting a nod from Astre. He could almost feel the grin on Sebastian’s lips as he pushed the head of his cock in, stretching the boy open and making him double over in a moan.

“F-Fuck, Dd-..!” Astre quickly caught himself, cheeks flushing and eyes fluttering open under lush lashes as his hands balled in fists at his sides. “...Seb… Sebastian…”

“Oh?” Fiery brown eyes cast a mischievous glance to meet Astre’s lavender, Sebastian’s chin settling against the boy’s shoulder. He held him tight, gravity working in his favor to slide more of his cock inside. “What was that, boy?”

“I… I’m not going to say it… Pedo…” 

“Aww, what a shame… And here I thought I could earn it from you…” With well-placed hands on Astre’s hips, the man tugged hard downwards, and sunk himself in to the base in one movement. The boy yelped, fingers below him scrambling for any hold on the leather couch, back arching to press his hips back into the sensation. Sebastian groaned in response, brows pinching together as his eyes slipped closed momentarily, and opened again with that same red glint that shook Astre to his core. It was just the reflection of light, the boy assured himself, but he didn’t have the will to identify where exactly that light was coming from.

“N-Nn… Sebastian, you…” Astre attempted to stabilize his breaths, sweat running down the insides of his thighs, muscles twitching away from the man.

“Yes? What is it? Does it hurt?~” Sebastian kissed his neck, sweetly and innocently in comparison to the stiff pain in the boy’s lower body.

“It… It doesn’t hurt… Don’t patronize me…”

“Excellent.” As if given permission, the hands on his hips gripped tight again, moving the boy up and down on Sebastian’s cock. The pace was slow at first, but he didn’t waste time in picking up speed. Astre keened, torso lifting to press his hips back in time. He let out moan after moan, hanging his head and letting his tongue loll out of his mouth.

“A-Ah, fuck, f-fuck….” He was almost certain he could feel a tear inside him, yet the man seemed to move freer than before. He panted hard, finding it difficult to breathe, and placed a shaking hand squarely on his sternum. “Fuck... S-Sebastian….”

“Quite a foul mouth on you… Perhaps you need to be shown some discipline?” Trusting the Astre’s desperation would keep his hips moving, Sebastian’s hand clapped over the boy’s mouth, making him widen his eyes as he switched to panting out of his nose.

Astre clawed at the hand, though he couldn’t exactly deny that the woozy feeling he got was all that bad. It was a different feeling than his collar, that was for sure. His chest heaved with each struggled breath, and his hands relaxed to wrap around the thumb and forefinger holding his breath, eyes going half-lidded in a surge of newfound pleasure. Sure enough, he kept his hips slamming back against Sebastian’s, though he was a bit too weak to keep on without the man’s other hand guiding him.

“Mm… You’re not as tight before, Slut,” Sebastian teased, voice staying mostly level in a way Astre almost envied. “Be careful, if you toy around for me too much, you’ll get all loose, and who wants a loose little boy?~”

“Shut up,” is what Astre wanted to say, though even if the hand wasn’t over his lips, he wasn’t sure he would be able to anyway. It was like a fire was lit in his lungs, but every thrust into his prostate was a bucket of water, soothing it all at once and raising a cloud of steam to his head that blurred his vision and dribbled drool down his chin. He wasn’t quite sure how the man could keep his hand there, with how gross and wet it was getting.

It felt like an eternity before Sebastian's hand lifted, though the simple clock on the wall had only reported 47 seconds. As did the digital clock atop the TV, the watch on the end table, and the grandfather clock in the corner. Come to think of it, he had an abnormal amount of clocks for one room.

“D-Daddy, daddy..!” he practically cried out through desperate pants, scrambling to catch his breath again and hopefully soothe the tight binding in his chest that felt to almost crack his ribs and collapse his lungs. He didn't even think twice about the name, too far gone to care anymore.

“Mmmm, that's it, Princess…” Like a sickly, inky black, Sebastian's voice oozed over him, running thick over his head like sweat, clotting his hair and forcing his eyelids closed. He occasionally bucked his hips up, letting out low moans that resonated against the boy's neck, over skin kissed raw and bruised by the nights in between that Astre would run his fingers over the marks Sebastian had left, pressing in to a sharp pain and letting it remind him of the man that had ruined him so thoroughly.

It didn't take long for Astre to come, and Sebastian expected as much. He spilled onto the sofa beneath him, dripping over and down the front of the leather, with a weezy squeak in his voice. His mouth hung open as his breaths went ragged, for the moment not caring about the unsightly state of the drool coating his chin.

The man came not too long after, making Astre wince with the now-familiar sensation, and the realization that he would have to spend another two days filled to the brim with cum. He cursed the man for being so careless, cursed himself for letting himself be used, cursed his own libido and his lack of shame.

“Ah… Is that all, Doll?” Sebastian moved a languid hand up and down his thigh in lazy, comforting circles, sitting against the sofa back.

Astre took a beat before nodding, lifting himself on shaky hands to pull up off his cock. Avoiding eye contact out of embarrassment more than anything, he fixed his clothes, settling himself uncomfortably in now-dirtied underwear. “S-...sorry about your couch,” was all he could find to say, breaths slowing down now to something more manageable.

A chuckle came from behind him, Sebastian acting as though nothing obscene had happened at all, and Astre had just been over for a light lunch. “It's quite alright, boy. Why don't you stay awhile? It's far from one, yet…”

The boy nodded, more to his wobbly legs than anything, and almost collapsed back on the man's lap, once the two were properly clothed. “I… I can't do any more… Sex, though.” His usual stubborn demeanor slowly returned to him, and he attempted a glare in the man's direction.

“Don't worry, I can see you're quite worn out already…” Sebastian wrapped his arms around him, holding him securely. “Hopefully, in time, we can improve that endurance of yours. For now,” red eyes opened to a sly grin, disturbing the poor spent boy more. “You'll be mine for quite some time, won't you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is the one i REALLY wanna write but i think i wanna warn you right now, while this whole fic is a little dubcon-y just by nature of being, yknow, sebaciel, chapter 5 is gonna take that... a lot farther, and depending on how you see it, it might cross over into noncon territory. its perfectly skippable, and anything plot-relevant will be recapped shortly in the notes before ch 6, so if you feel uncomfortable reading that stuff, just give it a little ol skipparoo! (spoilers but) the dubcon/rape won't be between sebastian and astre, so it wont be affecting their relationship with each other, and the relationship it does happen between won't be romanticized. just in case you were concerned. *finger guns*


	5. Crystal Clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stubbornness is a learned trait, or so the man thought, but as it turns out, some things happen to run in the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SUPER DUBIOUS CONSENT/NONCON!!!  
> if you aren't comfortable with this kind of content, it's advised you skip this chapter. ch 6 will hint to what happened with less detail, so you won't be missing anything of much plot importance. rest assured, the dubcon does not happen between the main romantic relationship, but it's not exactly a good thing either. please proceed with caution! ^^

He liked this better, Astre decided. Sitting on Sebastian’s lap, kissing him deeply, letting his strong hands roam over his body… He liked it much better in his own home. The man’s flat was foreign, unfamiliar, dangerous. He didn’t notice it when he first arrived the other day, but the air was thick and stifling, with a stiffness that clogged his throat and sent an ache through his head. Yet it smelled sweet, spicy, almost like Sebastian was burning something he was allergic to. He couldn’t exactly distinguish it from his post-sex stupor, but he knew it was different than how he usually felt after streams. It was like there was smoke in the air, a hidden aphrodisiac that wiped his guilt away again.

He had been weak on Sebastian’s leather sofa, eyes half-lidded in a haze that didn’t seem to fade. He was like this after the first time, too, and he wasn’t sure if real sex always felt like this, or if there was something special about this man in particular that made his bones feel hollow, made his limbs into limp jelly and clouded his mind in a sleepy dreamworld.

“And here I was about to offer you some wine… Looks as though you don’t need it,” the man had said, laying Astre to rest on the sofa.

“Do I.. Look like I drink?” With an annoyed grunt, Astre opened his eyes to see the pitying smile of the man above him. Those eyes, they were definitely red now. He didn’t know how, but they were. Maybe Sebastian was that kind of freak that wore colored contacts everywhere. He seemed weird enough even beside this pedophilia business, he was probably the type that got picked on in school and grew up to be even more antisocial. Astre allowed a smile of his own as he entertained the notion of Sebastian as an awkward, pimpled preteen, cowering in the hallway as bullies stole the peanut-butter-banana sandwiches from his Star Trek lunchbox.

“That’s quite alright. I’ll tell you the truth,” Sebastian poured out his own glass in the sink, speaking over the boy’s mindless fantasy. “I don’t drink either. It sounds rather… daft, to admit, but I only bought this to impress you. I thought you might fancy the picture of a man waiting to greet you with a glass of red wine.”

“You are daft,” he confirmed, sitting up on the sofa. “You looked like my aunt… Though, I’m certain she would never be caught wasting alcohol like that. Are you really so desperate to impress me? That’s pathetic. I’m sure you have much more important things to be doing besides buying wine you don’t want for a teenager that doesn’t want it either.”

“You’re not a teenager,” hummed the man as he crossed back to the living room.

“I’m thir- _teen_.” Astre crossed his arms with a frown. “Are you unable to count now, too? You are quite stupid, aren’t you?”

Sebastian allowed a chuckle, sitting back on the sofa beside the boy. “That’s beside the point. Tell me about that aunt of yours?”

A scoff. “Why would I tell you? You’re just a creepy old man who wants to use me for his perverted fantasies. No way am I going to tell him the details of my family.”

“That’s too bad, Lamb…” Leaning in further, Sebastian cupped his chin, turning the boy to face him. “I thought I meant so much more to you...”

\-----

“Mm-- Don’t bite, perv…”

Here they were now, not even two days past, back in his own home. Astre’s family was out for the day, and that incessant desire had struck him again, so instead of opting to go back to that opium den of a flat, he had just invited Sebastian to the manor. Luckily for him, even his brother had left, something about a boating trip with Elizabeth, and the two were allowed all the time together they wanted. Why the idea of being alone with a pedophile was appealing to him now, he couldn’t be sure. He figured the man had just tampered with his impressionable young psyche enough to make him more likely to have sex, and it would take decades of therapy to undo. He didn’t have time to focus on that, though, and, honestly? He didn’t really care what Sebastian did to him. He would have to go to therapy anyway, thanks to his family, what’s a little extra trauma counseling? 

“Apologies… You’re just too divine to avoid tasting…” Sebastian held the boy on his lap, painted nails squeezing his thighs and anchoring him flush to his body as his teeth reluctantly pulled from where they were poised at his neck.

“Stop saying gross shit like that. I’m not food, you know. It’s creepy.” If Astre ground down just a bit more, he would find the man hopelessly hard, despite only a minute of kissing. He was always like this, so easily excited, like a dog in heat. It was just a little bit alluring, definitely fed the boy’s ego.

“You may not be food, but how I wish to devour you… You would submit for me if I did, yes? You’re far more obedient than you want to believe.” Sebastian’s hands slipped in the back of the boy’s shorts, making him shiver, but before he could part his lips to continue with his teasing, the two were interrupted by the sliding lock on the front door.

“Quick,” Astre hissed, nearly falling off the man’s lap as he scrambled away. He righted himself on the couch, fixing his clothes and trying to clear the flush on his cheeks. Sebastian settled himself a suitable distance apart, straightening his tie and clearing his throat. Astre clicked the television on with urgent fingers, blood running hot and voice keeping a harsh whisper. “I told you we should’ve gone to my bedroom, but no, you were too impatient-”

“Oh brother, dearest, I hope you’ve been behaving yourself-~” came the sing-song voice from the entryway as the eldest twin nearly danced across the threshold to the parlor. “Oh?” he mused upon seeing the two, “I guess you haven’t… Did I interrupt?”

Astre avoided eye contact, relieved at least that it wasn’t his parents, though it wasn’t like Ciel was really much better. “You didn’t interrupt anything. Don’t be vulgar.”

The twin hummed with a sneaky confidence, turning to the television, the cover they had so hastily, irresponsibly thrown over. “Aw, brother, I didn’t know you watched the infomercial channel. Don’t you know there’s often something better on?” With a victorious smile, Ciel took his place to the side of it, hands seated at his hips. “Or is this just what came on when you scrambled for the remote? Not to mention your blush, the kiss marks on your neck, and, oh, look at that, your fly is still open. Looks like you two got pretty far, hm?~”

“Shut up, you rat.” Astre’s cheeks went pink and he shut the tv off, fixing his shorts and crossing his arms defiantly in an effort to save face. “Fine. You caught us, when you already knew we were together. Congratulations. What do you want, a medal?”

“Mmm, not a medal, but… What if I do want something? What would it take for you to give it to me?”

An exasperated sigh. “Like what. What could you possibly want now?”

“Him.” Ciel’s finger pointed to Sebastian, smugness shining through his face enough to rival the midday sun behind the lavish curtains. “It’s not fair that my spare gets such a good man and I don’t get anything.”

“And what makes you think you’ll get him? Just because you’re Mum and Dad’s favorite doesn’t mean you get everything you want.” Astre’s irritation was growing, but spoiled behavior like this was still well within the realm of Ciel’s usual unpleasantry.

“Cause if your sugar daddy doesn’t fuck me, today, then…” The twin paused, as if pretending to consider his options. He lit up when he came to a conclusion, though it was obviously a show. “Then I tell Mum and Dad about you two, and about your website thing, and you’ll get in a lot of trouble, and he’ll probably go to jail! Yay, I really do get everything I want..!”

“Wh..! You-! You snake!!” Astre stood reflexively, face going red with a mix of embarrassment and anger. “How- How did you even know about the website..?!”

“Oh, so there is a website. I had a feeling, but thanks for the confirmation~”

“Gh-!” Out of options, Astre turned back to the man who sat beside him, silently purveying the situation the whole time. “Sebastian..! Do something!”

With a somewhat worrying calmness, the man stood, and crossed the room to stand before the elder twin. He tilted the boy’s chin up, as if inspecting him, his neutral silence making Astre’s shoulders drop in defeat. He wanted just one thing to himself, just one nice thing that he was allowed and his shitty brother wasn’t. He thought for a moment that Sebastian could be that one thing, but it turns out that, like everything else, he was more than happy to be shared, and like everyone else, he probably favored Ciel anyway.

Ciel grinned in triumph and leaned up on his toes to drape his arms around the man’s shoulders. “Looks like someone decided for you… Don’t worry, brother, I won’t take him away forever, I just wanna have a little fun. You’ll be happy to, right, _Teacher?~_ ” The boy whispered in Sebastian’s ear, pressing himself closer just a bit too boldly. “I promise you I’m much more fun than my stupid little brother… I’m smarter, and prettier, and so much better that you probably won’t want him ever again..~”

“We’ll see about that,” the man growled back, hand clasping around the eldest twin’s wrist, turning his expression from smug deviance, to confusion, then to a hint of fear. Sebastian glanced just quickly back to Astre as to assure him that he had it covered, then with a rough tug, dragged Ciel to the stairs.

“Wh- What are you doing..?! That hurts..!” Pale hands pulled at Sebastian’s, attempting to pry the fingers off his wrist, and where he exuded confidence not two minutes ago, Ciel now spat a sort of childish indignity.

“Which room is yours?” the man questioned, ignoring him.

“Wh? Why do you want to know, fiend..? Unhand me!”

“Listen.” Sebastian’s grip tightened, and he pulled him in to slip his other hand, his thin, rough fingers around his throat. He lifted him like this, meeting the twin’s wide, fearful eyes, with his own thin, uncaring, merciless ones. “You said you wanted me to fuck you, right?” His voice was rough, like an animal cornering its prey, “Then I’ll fuck you. Which one is your room?”

Ciel swallowed hard, resigning himself to it. “The… O-One at the end of the hall. Next to Astre’s…”

“Excellent.” He lowered the boy again, releasing him only enough so he could breathe freely, but he was still under Sebastian’s control. He brought him up to his room, kicking the door closed behind him, and practically throwing the boy down to his bed.

Ciel rubbed his throat, sitting up against the pillows and viewing the man with a somewhat curious, careful sense of resentment. “...You didn’t have to be so rough with me. The nerve you have, to treat a nobleman so disrespectfully-”

“Oh please, Phantomhive...” Sebastian leaned in to peer into his eyes, past the stubborn dignity he asserted, and deeper into the shame and fear hiding within him. How he wanted to pull those feelings to the surface, to have them fill his soul with the connection between them. The twin was right in one aspect, he will be an entirely different meal than Astre, but better? Sebastian wasn’t sure he could find much better. “...You’re not a nobleman, you’re just a stubborn child.”

“I-I’m more of a nobleman than he is! And I still have a higher status than you, you.. Peasant!”

Sebastian raised his eyebrows in amusement, kneeling over the boy on the bed and tipping his chin back. “My… The two of you really are cut from the same cloth…”

“Don’t compare me to my brother. I am much better than he ever could be.” Ciel huffed, sitting complacently with his arms back to prop himself upright on the bed.

“As you keep saying. What exactly are you better than him at?”

“Everything! Looks, school, sports, manners, everything! I’m more fit to be the earl in every way, and everyone likes me better! I’m not being mean, it’s just biology.”

“And how is your baseless arrogance in any way related to biology? Are you saying your big, ugly head grew larger than his, so you filled it with hot air to make up for your striking lack of brain?” Growing rather impatient, Sebastian’s grip tightened, thumbs starting to press uncomfortably into the twin’s jaw. He tipped his head back more, straining his neck to meet the man’s eyes.

“G- Hey..! What did I say, Peasant?! You are to respect me, I am of higher status than you!” The boy grew red in the face, batting Sebastian’s hand away.

“You claim to be so smart, and yet you use the word ‘peasant’ in 2017…” Sebastian breathed out a resigned sigh and rolled his shoulders back, giving a false impression that he was giving in to the boy’s stubbornness, giving up his own in interest of treating him fairly. That, of course, was a dangerous assumption to make, as anyone who knew the man would contest. “If you recall, I never agreed to your petty rules. I agreed to only one thing. I will fuck you, and you will keep your rotten little mouth shut. So why don’t we cut the small talk and get to the main course, then?”

The boy swallowed his spit, biting his bottom lip. “....It’s… It’s 2019.”

“Goodness, already?” Sebastian leaned over him with a pitying smile, pressing him to lay back on the bed with an authoritative hand on his chest. “The years go by so quickly… I seem to have lost track.”

Ciel squirmed under him, face flushing pink. “You… What's wrong with you? You're so weird.”

The faux smile wiped away from the man's lips, easily, like it was a thin sheet of paper peeled off the top. His eyes shone that red that Astre was just beginning to get used to, and he bared his teeth not an inch from the twin's face. “I thought I told you to shut up, boy. Do I have to gag you?”

Widening blue eyes snapped a stubborn mouth shut, and it became obvious that Ciel had never been treated this way before, never with so much of an ill tone in his direction, and he had no way of comprehending that danger itself was staring him in the face.

“Well? Do I?” the man so much as growled at him, and the boy quickly shook his head, relinquishing his resistance. “Good,” Sebastian breathed, taking Ciel's thighs in his nails and flipping him on his stomach beneath him. “Take off your clothes. I don't have time to do it myself.

With a complacent, urgent nod, he did as told, squirming in place to get his elastic shorts down his legs. Pleased, the hands on his hips pulled him up sharply to form an arch off the bed, forcing small fingers to grip at satin sheets.

Sebastian always preferred to keep his clothes on, it seemed, unbuttoning his fly to stroke his cock with a discontented sigh. “You say you're prettier, but you couldn't possibly compare with your brother… Not nearly as obedient either. On your knees, properly now.” He smacked the back of the boy's thighs with the back of his hand, urging him to bring his hips up so his legs were perpendicular to the bed. The man moved swiftly, lining himself up and holding his hips in place.

He was interrupted by a mumble into the sheets, hips shying away, before being tugged back hard. “N...Not yet, don't you have to… Prepare..?”

“Aww, but I thought you were so much better than your brother…” Sebastian’s teasing sarcasm cut like the black nails in his skin, drawing sweet, virgin blood that shone cherry pink in the light and cost the man all his restraint to avoid licking up. “If you even hope of comparing with Astre, which I assure you you have no chance of, you’ll shut up and take me raw.”

Ciel nodded and squeezed his eyes shut, readily giving in to such reckless disrespect and letting himself be degraded and insulted in the name of superiority. _I know I can take anything he gives me,_ he thought to himself as he braced for the mass he felt just between his cheeks, _Anything Astre can, I can. Better, too. I’ll make this man mine, he’ll see just how good I am, and--_

The twin’s thoughts cut off sharply with the pain, and a rather embarrassing scream threw his chest up off the mattress, though that only succeeded in arching his back further into the man’s hold. His jaw clenched and his face flushed hot, then grew tight, like he was moments away from crying.

“How pathetic,” came the smooth, uncaring voice behind him, ignoring Ciel’s protests and only pressing his cock inside more by the second, forcing the boy open around him up to the halfway point. “I told you to shut up. You can’t even stay silent for something like that?” With a calmness that spoke to disinterest and irritation, Sebastian stopped for a moment to remove his necktie, holding it taut before the boy. “That was your final strike.”

Obediently, Ciel took the tie in his mouth, the foul taste of processed polyester resting on his tongue and the tug behind him soreing his jaw as the fabric folded between his molars and came to a tight knot at the base of his skull. He bowed his head, fingers shaking in the bedsheets, pain gathering in his stomach and knees falling weak already. He had no idea this man was so big, how could he ever know?

Pleased with himself, Sebastian allowed a small smile, and resumed his task until he was suitably seated to the base. He thought he’d offer only a moment of mercy here, pressing a palm on his lower back to increase the pressure on the boy’s prostate. Ciel didn’t seem to notice, however, too busy panting around the gag and squeezing back tears to notice much of anything.

The man’s smile fell silently to a frown as his eyes narrowed, and his chin tipped up to view the boy below with disdain. After the mercy and care he showed him, he expected at least one struggled moan of approval, a sort of thank you, but this child was clearly too stubborn and impolite to recognize even one good deed. This whole thing was by his request, anyway. 

Instead, the elder twin just squirmed halfheartedly underneath him, hoping that maybe this was all there was, that sex only seemed so long in the movies, and any moment now the man would pull out and declare him to be better than his brother. He couldn’t tell him to stop now, his pride was too great to admit he was a virgin, that he couldn’t even take as much as Astre.

For a moment it was as if his wish was being fulfilled, and the boy breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the man’s cock slowly, languidly pull back, out of him. His breath caught again when the movement stopped, about halfway, and he felt the same sense of impending fear that one feels at the top peak of a rollercoaster, though rather than a 200 foot drop awaiting him, it was the sudden rush of hot pain and dull, nauseating pleasure that sped back through his veins and pulled his stomach in knots.

The man’s hips didn’t seem to stop, his thrusts only getting stronger and faster with the nails digging in to the boy’s sides that dragged him in rough circles and held his knees uncomfortably off the mattress. The motion made Ciel’s insides sour, made the space between his eyebrows ache from how he clenched his eyes shut so tight, but at the same time, he couldn’t deny the sweet sprinkling of pleasure spreading up from his shaking thighs, pooling in his chest where his heart hammered in rhythm and his lungs felt tight, far too tight. Perhaps this was how Astre felt, too.

“M-Mmf..!” moaned the twin, voice muffled and weak behind the fabric, as he dropped his head between his elbows and panted as best he could around it. His knees lost what little strength they had left, and he could feel his orgasm climbing, climbing, despite the sick feeling brewing in his gut. He had never cum to anything besides his own hand before. His breath caught when he realized this will forever be his first time.

“Are you giving up already? What a weak little coward, certainly not worth my time at all.” The man’s words were sinister, but his voice was calm, as if he were having a simple conversation over a cup of tea, rather than fucking hilt-deep into a rather reluctant thirteen-year-old. “If you don’t stay obedient for me, I’ll never cum, and then I’ll be here all night… And neither of us want that.” He leaned in to hiss by Ciel’s ear, punctuating with a curl of his nail into the bloodied cut he scratched on the boy’s side.

Ciel understood. He picked himself up, straightening himself on hands and knees, and widened his legs to allow Sebastian better access. He had to do better than Astre. He wasn’t allowed to give up.

“Very good…” As if jumpstarting a motor, Sebastian’s hips began their robotic rhythm again, and a contented sigh slipped from between the man’s sharpened teeth. “Just a little longer, boy… Hold on just a little more…”

The boy couldn’t hold on, the sudden rush of returned pain and pleasure flooding his senses and pushing a weak stream of cum to gather between his knees, along with a shaky, desperate moan through the gag stuffed between his lips. His legs were beginning to cramp, and he could barely see through the tears in his eyes, his arms giving out below him.

But the hot friction was still pushing back and forth inside him, and Ciel could only imagine a tear opening in such an inconvenient place. The man didn’t seem to show any care towards him, and especially with his orgasm just passed, the increased sensitivity was causing his blood to run hot, sharp, causing every movement to sting and burn like a lit flame in his ass, his, thighs, his stomach. The man came all at once, and the rush of semen into Ciel was like a sweet kiss of relief. It was warm and uncomfortable like the rest of it, and only upset his stomach further, but it was a sign that it was over, and with the cock pulling out from inside him, he could feel a weight lifted off his back.

The elder twin collapsed onto his bed, allowing slim, strong hands to untie the fabric at the back of his head, and gasping thick pants of exhaustion once he was free. “How… How did I do..?” he stuttered out, blue eyes staying cast down to the pillows before him.

“You really want to know?”

The boy nodded with some urgency, still catching his breath.

“First you have to swear you won’t tell anybody about Astre and I, or about what we did here. Is that clear?”

“Y... Yes… I promise I won’t tell, just pl-please… Did I do.. Better than him? Better than Astre?”

A sly smile spread across the man’s lips, with a sweet tilt of his head that made his delicate black hair all fall to one side. “Of course not. Compared to Astre, you’re a fat, dirty, squealing hog. You’re not even worth the meal… Now...” He moved not an inch from Ciel’s face, eyes going red and fangs baring, like a wolf caught before slaughter. “Never speak to me so fondly again. Or you will be punished. Do you understand?”

Ciel nodded quickly. He understood. Completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we wont actually have a lot of smut for a few chapters after this, and my brain is really thanking me for the break dkscnsdkfn it takes,,, so long to write,,, i hope its worth it to you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> my kuro tumblr is @b1tter-rabbit (with a one), if you liked what you read so far, id love if you would come talk to me about the fic! its all ive been thinking about for a few weeks now haha


End file.
